


How Peter Parker Became the Avengers' Halloween Ambassador

by Bayliwick



Series: Alive and Happy AU [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Friendship, Halloween, Hilarity Ensues, Humor, Mini Avengers, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker-centric, Peter is Not Impressed, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Team Bonding, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayliwick/pseuds/Bayliwick
Summary: In which Natasha decides she wants Peter to take her trick-or-treating and then the rest of the Avengers decide to tag along.Avengers family fic with lots of fluff and team-bonding





	1. The Halloween Ambassador

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! I got inspired and wrote this little slice of life one-shot, I hope you enjoy :) All mistakes are mine since it was literally written in a day. this is in a world where Civil War never happened and Peter is part of the team.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or Halloween.

**3:30 PM October 30th, Stark Tower**

Peter sat on the floor of the lounge in the Avengers tower, with a sea of papers surrounding him. He had a really big paper due in four days with still no idea what to write for it. Give him a science project and he could be done in hours (hell, he'd _voluntarily_ start it weeks earlier so he could tinker around with different outcomes for it), but a paper for English? Oh, how he despised English.

But he knew the continuation of his "Stark Internship" relied solely on the fact that he would keep his grades up, so he labored away. Scouring through his notes once again for the page on themes about what the color of the main character's shoes meant, he missed the soft footfalls that entered the room (or he was always supposed to miss them since she was a spy and it was what she did best).

"Kid," Natasha Romanoff's level tone startled him into jumping high enough that he stuck to the ceiling.

Once he successfully assessed that there was no danger (apart from the spy-shaped heart attack waiting to happen), he looked at her questionably. "Yeah?"

"Tomorrow's Halloween, right?"

"Um, yeah?" More blank staring. _Where was she going with this?_

"Any plans for it?"

"….No?"

The redhead's green gaze never left his as she nodded, no emotions being shown still for a few moments. Then a wide Cheshire cat grin spread across her face and Peter's anxiety grew. "I'm taking you trick-or-treating. Be ready by 7."

Turning her hips to saunter off, Peter gawked at her until the elevator doors were about to shut. "Wait! What am I supposed to wear?!"

Before she disappeared, Natasha shot a hand out to pause the doors. "You are Spider-Man, aren't you?"

Peter kept gawking at the door, completely missing Steve and Bucky coming into the lounge from a run asking, "Peter, why are you on the ceiling?"

* * *

**7:21 AM October 31st, Stark Tower**

"There!" The teenager held his hands up victoriously as he admired his new design. "What do you think, F.R.I.D.A.Y.?"

"It looks wonderful, mini-boss," the A.I.'s Scottish lilt sounded over the lab's intercom.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" He groaned at the A.I.'s nickname for him. Peter had insisted several times that he was _not_ a mini Tony Stark (not that Mr. Stark would ever have F.R.I.D.A.Y. change it since the billionaire loved the idea of molding a mini-him for the future).

Regardless, he ran a hand through his curls, pride filling him as he inspected the red suit in front of him. Close enough to be a replica, while missing a few key details so no one would suspect him of being the _real_ Spider-Man.

"Looks good," a soft voice came from the entrance. Turning to see Wanda standing there, still in her oversized shawl and sleep-mussed hair, he waved.

"Thanks," Peter grinned, grabbing it and stuffing it in his backpack. Despite originally having no intention of going out tonight, he'd quickly decided to take advantage of the costume contest his school was having since he had to put the effort in any way since Nat wanted him to go.

"So you are going trick-or-treating tonight?" Wanda asked as Peter pulled his backpack on. "Nat mentioned it to me."

"Yeah," Peter answered with a shrug, "Not sure why she wants to so badly, but I figured why not?" He glanced at his watch, noting that he was about to be _very_ late for school.

Passing by Wanda on his way out, he saw her hesitance. "What's up?"

She bit her lip nervously, her eyes tracing her slippers. "I was hoping I could come with you both. Since I've never really been trick-or-treating before."

"Of course you can!" Peter smiled broadly which Wanda quickly met with her own shy one. He'd forgotten she'd been raised in a different country and how American the tradition of trick-or-treating was. "It's awesome, you get to dress up and get candy! Just wear your uniform like I'm doing and no one will question it! I'll show you what to do once we go out."

Blue eyes twinkling, the older girl questioned, "You'll be like an ambassador?"

"Yeah," he nodded, liking the sound of that title. "I'll be a Halloween Ambassador."

"Thank you, Peter." Wanda said, "I'll have my costume ready by tonight."

"See you tonight!" He waved her off, thinking about how fun tonight would be. Trick-or-treating with Black Widow and Scarlet Witch? Oh, wait until Ned heard about this!

* * *

**7:50 AM October 31st, Midtown High School**

Spirit in his school was high for the holiday, with every student garbed in a costume of some sort. There were the traditional types, some ghosts, and witches, even one mummy who was wrapped up in toilet paper. Some of the more obscure ones were a junior dressed as a broken WIFI signal (very horrifying) and a freshman dressed as the days of the past (he just plastered newspapers to himself).

Unfortunately, Peter wasn't the only Spider-Man, but he definitely had the most realistic looking costume. "What the hell!" An obnoxious voice reverberated across the hallway, and the crowd parted hastily as Flash made his way towards Peter.

"You copying me, Penis?" His bully taunted Peter as he gestured to the cheaply made cloth onesie he wore, with the ironed-on spider logo peeling off.

Peter sighed and pushed passed Flash; if May caught word of him fighting in school, his internship would be gone in a flash (ironic choice of wording, huh?). The bully's shouts followed him down the long hallway, but Peter ignored it as he started opened his locker. Pulling out his Spanish and English (yuck) books, Ned ran up to him, breathless from the exertion.

His best friend was dressed as Luke Skywalker, with a white robe and lightsaber strapped in his belt. "Wow, Peter!" Ned gushed with a face red, "Your costume is amazing! You're totally going to win the contest!"

"Thanks, Ned." Peter rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Mr. Stark let me borrow his lab to make it."

If Ned's eyes could pop out any further in his head, they would at Peter's last sentence. "_Tony Stark_ let you use his lab?!"

"Yep," Peter nodded, closing up his locker. A blush crossed his face as Ned continued to fangirl, he hoped Flash didn't catch wind of this conversation, he didn't want any more attention today.

As they walked to class together, Peter hummed in agreement as Ned jabbered on, mentally trying to plan a good route for Natasha and Wanda tonight. He caught the tail-end of Ned's latest rant though, "— can't believe you're bailing on Betty Brant's party tonight, dude. It's going to be lit!"

"Huh, I forgot about the party," Peter admitted as they took their seats for Spanish. He spotted MJ doodling, dressed in a floor-length, Victorian-style dress and her hair pulled up in an elaborate bun.

"You forgot about the party?" Ned complained behind him, but Peter's breath caught as he studied MJ. She had applied light make-up that highlighted her dark eyes and a few small curls escaped her up-do to gently frame her face, overall it only enhanced her beauty even more.

Still ignoring his best friend (not on purpose, of course, it was just that MJ naturally captured his attention a lot), he said, "Hi MJ. Who are you for Halloween?"

Glancing up momentarily, she scrutinized his and Ned's costumes before answering. "Mary Church Terrell. She was one of the first African-American women to earn a college degree and was a major female activist for women and people of color. I aspire to be like her."

"Neat," Peter said.

"And you're Spider-Man?" She asked in an interested tone, to which he nodded as more color flooded his cheeks.

"Neat," MJ repeated his phrase before going back to doodling. Sneaking a glance at it he saw that it was a crowd of women with signs, like old photos he saw of suffragettes marching the streets.

Angling himself to face Ned, who was still talking about Betty Brant's party (Ned was such a whipped boyfriend), Peter told him. "I'm sorry I'm not going tonight. I'm going trick-or-treating."

"But dude, we've been too old for that for years." Ned protested, dropping his voice to a whisper as the teacher started to call attendance.

"Addon." Followed by a muffled, "Here."

Ned still watched him incredulously. "Don't freak out," he instructed Ned while glancing to make sure that the teacher wasn't looking at him. Speaking under his breath he continued, "I'm going with Black Widow and Scarlet Witch."

Predictably, his best friend's eyes widen to a humorous size and he gaped wordlessly at Peter as their teacher continued quickly down the list.

"Jones."

MJ piped up, "Present," before continuing her drawing.

"Keller."

"Here."

Gesturing for Ned to keep silent, Peter saw the internal freak-out his best friend was experiencing and hoped his self-control held.

"Leeds."

Dark eyes darting to their teacher, Ned met Mrs. Willow's bored stare as his shock still silenced him. _It's like the time he found out I'm Spider-Man_, Peter thought as a bad feeling grew as Ned's silence continued.

"Mr. Leeds, are you alright?" Mrs. Willow grew concerned.

Elbowing his best friend, Ned stuttered out, "Uh, yeah. Yes, I'm fine. I'm here."

Their teacher scrunched her brow in confusion, but moved on, "Martin."

"Here."

Ned looked at Peter with the star-struck daze in his eyes still, mouthing, _"Black Widow and Scarlet Witch?"_

Peter furiously put a finger to his lips, pleading for his friend's silence. He really didn't want anyone else finding out, they'd all be clamoring him for information about the "internship".

_"__Trick-or-treating with Black Widow and Scarlet Witch,"_ his best friend kept repeating all class. Peter just slid down in his seat, the bad feeling growing as the day went on.

* * *

Natasha F-ing Romanoff: _Hey Halloween Ambassador, heard you invited Wanda. Do you mind if Steve and Bucky tag along? Turns out they were both born fossils and have never been trick-or-treating either. _[9:13 AM]

Spider-Kid: _The more the merrier _[9:13 AM]

Natasha F-ing Romanoff: _Did you really just say "the more the merrier"?_ [9:13 AM]

Spider-Kid: _…maybe _[9:14 AM]

Natasha F-ing Romanoff: _… _[9:15 AM]

Natasha F-ing Romanoff: _You spend too much time with Sam. _[9:16 AM]

Natasha F-ing Romanoff: _No more weird sayings. You're banned. _[9:16 AM]

* * *

Natasha F-ing Romanoff: _Viz is coming too now. _[10:31 AM]

Spider-Kid: _Cool beans _[10:31 AM]

Natasha F-ing Romanoff: _What did I say earlier? _[10:32 AM]

Spider-Kid: _That Vision is coming? _[10:33 AM]

Natasha F-ing Romanoff: _no _[10:33 AM]

Spider-Kid: _…..no more weird sayings?_ [10:33 AM]

Natasha F-ing Romanoff: _yes _[10:34 AM]

Spider-Kid: _but i didn't say anything weird… _[10:34 AM]

Natasha F-ing Romanoff: _"cool beans" is weird. No more saying that. It is banned. And no more hanging out with Sam. _[10:34 AM]

Spider-Kid: _that's not fair!_ [10:35 AM]

Natasha F-ing Romanoff: _Spoke with Tony, he agrees. You are banned from being near Sam without a proper chaperone. _[10:40 AM]

* * *

The Godfather: _Kid, red and I talked and both agreed – no more alone time with Sam. Final decision, no budgies. No more sprouting weird phrases. _[10:41 AM]

Spider-Kid: _but mr. stark…. _[10:41 AM]

The Godfather: _no budgies! _[10:41 AM]

Spider-Kid: _not fair! _[10:41 AM]

The Godfather: _im trying teach you what is socially acceptable. its my responsibility as your mentor _[10:42 AM]

The Godfather: _also aren't you too old to go trick-or-treating? _[10:43 AM]

Spider-Kid: _no! besides it was nats idea _[10:44 AM]

The Godfather: _red's idea? hmm _[10:44 AM]

Spider-Kid: _mr. stark what does that mean _[10:45 AM]

Spider-Kid: _mr. stark?_ [10:46 AM]

Spider-Kid: _mr. stark? _[10:47 AM]

Spider-Kid: _mr. stark is nat going to kill me? _[10:47 AM]

* * *

Spider-Kid: _Plz don't kill me _[10:47 AM]

Natasha F-ing Romanoff: _I won't kill you kid. That spot is reserved for tony, looks like he's trying to bring the whole team now. _[2:13 PM]

Natasha F-ing Romanoff: _Hope you're ready for a busy night, O'Halloween ambassador. _[2:14 PM]

* * *

**2:42. PM October 31st, Midtown High School**

Peter did not win the costume contest. It went to a senior dressed like Thor who had a pretty life-like hammer and bleached hair.

Not that he really cared at this point, he was just eager to get away from his classmates. Ned lasted until third period before letting slip what exactly Peter's Halloween plans were. Naturally, students (some he'd never even talked to before) began to pester him about if he was _actually_ hanging out with the Avengers that evening.

Between Ned leaking the news and his multiple text conversations, his headache was bordering on the line of a self-induced migraine from the amount of teeth clenching and head-banging he had done today. Everywhere he turned, someone else popped up, excitedly tittering on about how they would _love_ the chance to meet Captain America or Iron Man. A girl (who Peter knew for a fact was currently failing her classes) offered to do his homework for the rest of the year, and another guy hinted that his dad owned a very expensive car dealership who gave out very good discounts.

All Peter had wanted was a Halloween showing off his awesome costume and then end the day hanging with Nat and Wanda getting some candy. Yet it had morphed into people vying for his attention for vapid reasons and now he'd have to be in charge of the rambunctious Avengers tonight. Being a Halloween Ambassador was looking less fun by the minute.

Cursing Mr. Stark, he kept his head down and popped in his headphones to avoid more classmates. Peter sprinted out of his last class before anyone else could corner him. He made it to the parking lot and sent a text to Ned that he'd talk to him later when he heard "Hey, Penis!"

Letting out an audible groan, Peter quickly sped up, only to have Flash grab his arm. "Hey, don't ignore me, Penis!"

The bully got up in Peter's face, "What's this I hear about you hanging out with Avengers? How'd you manage that?"

Using his quick reflexes, Peter quickly side-stepped the annoying questions, completely blowing him off. _Don't react, don't react, don't react_, he chanted in his head, clinging to his promise to Aunt May.

"Hey, _don't _ignore me!" Flash reiterated, emphasizing his words. He grabbed Peter's arm again, which the curly-haired teen quickly pulled back to his side. This time he faced Flash with a glare, "Stop touching me."

The bully faltered for a moment, but he regained his confidence. "Or else you'll do what, Penis?"

Gritting his teeth, Peter walked away although his blood was pumping, body itching for a fight. _Don't react, don't react, don't react. _Raising the volume of his music so Maroon 5 blasted in his ears, he focused on that to drown out Flash's taunts. There'd probably be more hell to pay tomorrow, but he just really wanted to get out of there right now.

* * *

**6:37 PM October 31st, Stark Tower**

The outside of the Avengers tower was lit orange as Peter walked up, giving it an eerie glow in the settling darkness. The front lobby was covered in cartoonish little jack-o-lanterns and skeletons while the walkway to the elevator morphed into the scene from the Shining. Chills ran up Peter's spine as he remembered that movie and the time Aunt May had made him watch it and they both ended up sleeping in the living room out of fear of being alone in the dark of their rooms.

Reaching the main floor, Peter saw that he was the only on in the lounge, so he hopped onto the couch and began scrolling through his phone to rememorize their route for tonight. He'd decided to take them to Long Island so they could have the traditional walking from house to house and people would (hopefully) be more occupied by chasing their kids down than paying attention to the team of Avengers.

When the clock started to near seven, Natasha ambled into the room dressed in her suit, with her widow bites and batons strapped on her belt. Wanda followed in black leggings and her signature red jacket, wisps of red magic sparking in between her fingertips. Both women's eyes shone with excitement as they greeted Peter.

"Hello, Halloween Ambassador!" Wanda joked as she sat next to Peter on the couch. Natasha crossed her arms as she checked her phone.

"So, Shellhead is still in a meeting with Pepper and said he'll meet us there." The spy began to rattle off, "Bruce is out because he doesn't want to scare any kids, and Thor is off-world. Clint and Scott are cross-country and have their own kids to baby-sit, but Rhodey and Sam are coming."

As she was finishing, Rhodey, Sam, Vision, Bucky, and Steve came to join them, and Peter let out a breath he'd been holding in. This was a more manageable group, rowdy still, but manageable. Steve had his shield strapped to his back, Sam's wings were equipped, Rhodey was decked in his War Machine suit, Bucky's metal arm was gleaming, and Vision's cape trailed behind him. Staring at the heroes gathered in front of him, Peter looked down at his own costume which was obviously not his real suit.

"You guys realize you're not fighting anyone tonight, right?" He asked. Gesturing to his own costume, "Halloween is about having fun, you don't need to bring your weapons."

Natasha shook her head, "You can never be too careful." She adjusted her boot, which was likely hiding several knives and guns. "Though you should wear your real suit. People will be less likely to recognize you if that fake mask of yours falls off."

He rolled his eyes, but he saw her point; especially after what had happened at school, the last thing he wanted was to be revealed as Spider-Man. Nat sent him a knowing smirk as he went to change. Once he was ready, they loaded up into the quinjet and Peter went to take his usual spot next to Sam when he caught Nat's glare.

"Hey, I'm not unchaperoned!" The teenager protested while Nat crossed her arms unhappily, but said nothing.

Sam turned to Peter with a confused expression, "What's wrong with her? Did she wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

Peter groaned into his hands as Nat's expression grew deadlier tenth fold. It was going to be a long twenty minutes.

* * *

**7:25 PM October 31st, Long Island**

They parked in an isolated field and Peter led them down a street filled with children in various costumes. He passed out the plastic pumpkins, "These are for your candy. If they get too full, I brought some overflow bags."

Wanda looked at the smiling pumpkin questioningly, "And how do we get candy?"

"Come on," the teenager smiled as the adults followed him towards the nearest house. Parents sent them suspicious glares as they passed while some children began to excitedly point. "Mom, look it's Spider-Man!" Peter silently thanked Nat's foresight for having him change into his real suit, no one would recognize him with it for sure.

Once the path was clear, Peter walked up and rang the doorbell. Wanda and Natasha flanked him while the guys towered behind the three. An elderly lady opened the door with a full tub of candy, surprise etched in her face as she took in the scene in front of her.

Lifting his pumpkin, Peter said, "Trick-or-treat!"

His teammates echoed him, Wanda eagerly eying the peanut butter cups in the bowl. The lady paused for a moment, but smiled widely, "Here you go, dears." Grabbing a handful, she deposited a small amount in each Avenger's pumpkin before bidding them good-night.

"That is it?" Vision asked as he scanned the contents of his basket.

Bucky held up a Hershey's bar and bit into it. "This is a lot different than the ones we had growing up," he commented to Steve.

Sam traded Rhodey for his peanut M&M's, "I love these!"

"Yep, that's how you trick-or-treat." Peter told them, "But we've still got a lot of houses to go to." Pointing down the road, all of the Avengers' eyes lit up at seeing the number of houses left.

Nat beamed, "Whoever gets the most candy by the end of the night gets half of everyone's stash." She and Wanda took off across the street, leaving the guys in the dust.

"Not gonna beat me," Sam muttered as his wings disengaged and he took off.

"Hey, no fair!" Peter shouted as he webbed after them. He grinned underneath his mask, this would be a lot easier with his powers. As he shot across to another house, a round disk shot out and hit him.

"No powers, kid!" Steve yelled as Peter tumbled to the ground, barely missing a group of children. "Try to win fair and square! Rhodey, get Sam to follow those rules too, okay?"

Saluting his captain, War Machine powered up and shot off in the direction Sam had taken. Bucky laughed as him and his best friend sprinted away. Vision gave Peter a thumbs up before floating through a fence into another yard.

Grumbling about Captain America and his morals, Peter rubbed the shoulder he had landed on. "Um, excuse me?" A nervous voice asked behind him.

Whipping around, a miniature Spider-Man was staring up at him. "Are you okay?" The smaller version of himself asked.

"Yeah, I am. Thank you." Peter said, still clutching his shoulder. He squatted down to look the kid in the eyes, "I heal really fast, you know."

Behind the mask, the child's eyes widened in awe. "Really?"

"Yeah. It's part of my superpowers."

"So you're really Spider-Man?"

"Yeah!" Peter said, chuckling when the kid's eyes widened even further. _He's just like Ned,_ he thought with amusement. A smile crept across his face as he came up with an idea, "Would you like to help me on a super special mission?"

Nodding quickly, the mask almost flew off the kid's face from the enthusiasm. "Alright," Peter began, "Here's what I need you to do…"

* * *

Peter, I am Your Father: _Dude, how is hanging with the avengers? I saw someone post that you guys are in long island? _[7:48 PM]

* * *

The Godfather: _Kid my meeting ran late and Pepper won't let me leave :( _[8:25 PM]

The Godfather: _Ill be there by nine _[8:25 PM]

The Godfather: _Heard theres a competition. Win in my place _[8:27 PM]

The Godfather: _I like milky way bars _[8:27 PM]

* * *

**8:54 PM October 31st, Long Island**

"Spidey, I need another overflow bag!" Wanda demanded as she barreled towards him with her pumpkin full of candy again. Her two other bags stuffed full of candy floated behind her with her red magic. Peter handed her one as she spotted his own stash, a very full plastic pumpkin, and a half-stuffed overflow bag. "You haven't had much luck tonight?" She asked smugly, her eyes sparkling from the competition.

He shrugged casually, "I've done this before several times. Are you having fun?"

Wanda smiled, "Yes, very much. Thank you for taking us out tonight, Peter."

"You're welcome," he returned her smile as she dashed off again. It was getting late and a lot of the houses were beginning to close up. By nine-thirty the street would likely be dark as most of the young kids would be going to bed.

He webbed back up to his perch in a tree to scout for houses he hadn't visited yet, there were a few more on the next street over. Pulling out his cellphone, he sent out a mass text quickly.

Spider-Kid: _night's almost over. You have until 9:30 _[8:57 PM]

The Godfather:_ on my way _[8:57 PM]

Natasha F-ing Romanoff: _too late tony :P _[8:57 PM]

Natasha F-ing Romanoff: _I got all the milky ways _[8:58 PM]

The Godfather: _kid! i told you to grab those for me! _[8:58 PM]

Natasha F-ing Romanoff: _Mwahaha _[8:58 PM]

Captain Morals: _Tony, it's not Peter's fault. Don't blame the kid. _[8:59 PM]

Ms. Potts: _Tony! Don't blame Peter! It's your own fault the meeting ran late. _[8:59 PM]

The Godfather: _pep cant we talk about this later _[8:59 PM]

Ms. Potts:_ Apologize to Peter first _[8:59 PM]

Peter snickered into his sleeve as he read Ms. Potts' texts; she was amazing. As the teenager finished scrolling through the messages, he heard rock music growing louder mixed with the familiar hum of the iron suit.

"I'm sorry, Peter." Tony drawled as he landed next to the teen on the grass. Nearby, several older kids started cheering that Iron-Man was finally here. Waving to his fans, Tony opened the face mask, "So how much have you gotten me?"

Peter looked down at his meager stash, "This isn't for you."

Faking hurt, Tony replied, "Wow, I make you an amazing suit and you can't even repay me in candy?"

"Tony!" Pepper's voice admonished him. It was rather tinny and Peter assumed she was on speakerphone. "What did we just talk about?"

His mentor rolled his eyes, "Being nicer to the kid. I'm sorry, Peter."

"Uh, thanks, Ms. Potts." Peter met Tony's annoyance eyes with his own confused ones.

"You're welcome, Peter. And remember Tony, I want Reese's."

"Got it, Pep," Tony said softly, his almost caressing her name (Peter hid a smile at the interaction because, despite all of his crude remarks, Tony did love her and showed in the small interactions).

Hanging up the call, Tony turned to the teenager, "Well, I guess I'm on a mission to get some Reese's and Milky Ways before Red steals them all. Wish me luck."

Watching Iron Man blast off, Peter grinned as he saw the clock tick closer to 9:30.

* * *

**9:25 PM October 31st, Long Island**

"Spider-Man!" Someone called excitedly, causing Peter to see his little sidekick running up with two bags full of candy. "I did it!"

Behind the mini Spider-Man, five more kids followed, all dressed as Avengers. There was a mini Black Widow, Thor, Captain America, Hulk, and Black Panther; and each kid carried two bags of candy. "Yes, mini Avengers!" Peter greeted them, giving them each an enthusiastic high-five.

One of the parents timidly asked Peter if their kids could have a picture with him, which he responded, "Of course!"

After a few minutes of photos and selfies, Peter stood up to see the adult Avengers starting to gather. "What's this?" Rhodey asked as he saw the mountain of candy near Peter. "I thought you only had one bag filled."

Laughing, Peter spread his arm towards the kids, "I had some help."

Tony's mask lifted, "That's cheating, Pe – kid!" Scowling, he ignored the mom's that swooned at being so close to Iron Man, "This wasn't in the rules. We weren't allowed to help each other."

"Exactly _each other_," Spider-Man emphasized, giving his little double another high five. "And I didn't use my superpowers either, which technically you did, Mr. Stark."

Tony's scowl deepened as Nat cocked her head in agreement, "He's got you there, Tony."

"I just met some really awesome allies," Peter continued. "It's not my fault they like me best." The kids erupted into giggles as the adult Avengers responded in a mixture of disappointment to reluctant defeat. Individually, none of them gathered enough bags to be close to the thirteen Peter had. The only one close was Wanda at five bags.

"Good job, son," Steve shook his hand before turning to the kids. "And good teamwork."

Bucky handed his bag over to Spider-Man, "Here, take what you want." The other Avengers followed suit, but Peter stopped Wanda.

Confusion spread across her face, but he said, "No, you keep your share. I couldn't have gotten this much on my own, so you should keep yours."

Joy lit up in her blue eyes as she used her magic to float her bags away. "Thank you."

Turning to his comrades, Peter said, "Alright, as long as your parents agree, you can each take an extra bag of candy home." As soon as the parents agreed, the mini avengers dashed forward to claim their prize.

The adult Avengers watched in amusement as the kids chose their candy and obliged for a few more pictures with them. Eventually, they were ushered home to bed and Nat turned to Peter, "Take your share."

Nodding, the teenager sorted through the bags slowly, pulling out only the Milky Ways and Reese's peanut butter cups, enough to fill a single bag. "That's all I want." He told them, much to Tony's horror and Nat's amusement.

The spy clapped his shoulder as she laughed, "Damn we should know to never cross, Peter. He always gets the last word."

Tony just stuttered, "Wh-why would you take my Milky Ways, Pete? And the Reese's? Aw Pepper's gonna kill me!"

"Serves you right for trying to bring all of the Avengers trick-or-treating." Steve scolded his friend, "It turned out fine, but could you imagine if all of us had come? Like Bruce and Thor?"

"It would've been fun," Tony protested. "Come on, Pete. You're not upset with me over _that_ are you?"

"Not anymore," Peter shrugged, "But I still think you should learn from your mistakes. And plus you can earn your candy bars back by being _nicer_ to me and ask for them back, one by one." The teenager grinned slyly at his mentor. Nat doubled over in laughter now, as Peter and the other Avengers joined in at Tony's expense.

* * *

**10:10 PM October 31st, Stark Tower**

The whole team sat in the lounge, eating their winnings and comparing stories about their night. Peter listened but was more focused on his phone.

Spider-Kid: _hows bettys party _[10:12 PM]

Peter, I am Your Father: _awesome dude. But how was your night? With the avengers? _[10:12 PM]

Spider-Kid: _fun, I taught them a lot _[10:12 PM]

Peter, I am Your Father: _you taught them stuff? _[10:13 PM]

Spider-Kid: _yeah, im their halloween ambassador _[10:14 PM]

Peter, I am Your Father: _legendary! You've gotta tell me about it tomorrow! _[10:14 PM]

Spider-Kid: _you cant spill this time though, got it? _[10:15 PM]

Peter, I am Your Father: _my mouth is zipped shut, throwing away the key now _[10:16 PM]

"Who is 'Peter, I am Your Father'?" a voice asked from behind him. Startling, Peter jumped before he saw that it was Nat.

"Geez, please stop that!" He pleaded, holding his chest where his heart hammered.

"You're fine, you didn't land on the ceiling this time," the red-head brushed him off. "Now who are you texting?"

"Ned. Why?"

"He uses weird phrases too," she began to mutter under her breath in Russian, "I don't understand why you Americans have so many weird phrases."

Peter shot her a skeptical look, "Why do you call them weird phrases?"

Huffing, Nat explained, "I'm Russian, Peter. I may be a master spy, but I have never seen anything more confusing than the English language and their obscure phrases."

"But this phrase is pretty straight forward. It just means he's going to stay quiet."

"I gathered," Nat pursed her lips, "But I still don't like it."

"You're not going to ban me from hanging out with him too, are you?" Peter pouted, jutting out his lower lip.

"Your cutesy face won't work on me, _shchenok_," the spy chided him, "But no, I won't band you from your friend. Sam is still debatable since he has other ways of being a bad influence on you."

"Hey!" Sam spoke up, "Why is the kid banned from hanging with me?"

"Because you're teaching him that you are cooler than I am, which is not true!" Tony butted him, sitting up from where he was lounging next to Pepper.

"Well, of course, I am! It's the truth!"

"Guys –" Steve tried to intervene while Bucky watched with sharp amusement (it was no secret he loved it when Sam got ripped a new one due to their rivalry).

Letting it all descend into chaos as the guys started a three-way argument, Nat leaned back with a smirk on her face. "You did good tonight, Peter. Thank you for showing me what trick-or-treating is like."

He gaped at her in shock, "You've never done it before?"

Shaking her head, "No. I was always working and I could have had a chance with the Barton kids, but the timing never worked out. So with you being here in New York, it was the perfect opportunity."

Peter listened as she continued sincerely, "And you got to show it to Wanda, Steve, and Bucky too." She turned with a warm gaze as she ruffled his curls, "You're an awesome Halloween Ambassador."

He straightened his hair, his cheeks reddening from the praise. It had been a really fun night, one of his top ten moments with the Avengers easily. Pride grew in his chest as he watched with Nat, the contentment in the air was due to his efforts and it made him smile. Often he felt like he had little to contribute to the team because of all their combined experience, but he was glad he could share this with them


	2. The Candy Prohibition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Peter launch an elaborate prank the next day.

**12:32 AM November 1st, Stark Tower**

The Avengers were still lounging around the common area despite the late hour, but most of them were falling asleep from the excitement of the day. Peter was one of the few still awake, playing thumb wars with Nat.

"1, 2, 3, 4, I declare a thumb war!" The pair chanted before battling it out, awkwardly waving their arms as they tried to get a good angle to win. Thanks to his powers and flexibility, Peter was able to snatch her thumb quickly and hold it down.

"Cheater!" Nat grumbled with a scowl as she sunk into the couch. Nearby, a sleeping Tony grunted as he shifted on the couch, but didn't wake at the exclamation. The teenager laughed at the scene, no one would ever think the Avengers could look so domestic, with the majority of them sprawled across the couch and floor.

Nat started to pout at her loss, but sent him a death glare when she caught him looking, "If you ever tell anyone about this you'll be completely unrecognizable to anyone who ever knew you."

She said it in an ice-cold tone that chilled Peter to the bone. Gulping, he stuttered, "I swear, Nat… I won't ever."

Glaring for another minute before cracking a grin, "Aw relax, _shchenok_. I would never do that to the second-best prankster in the tower, you have so much potential." Nat ruffled his hair, smirking when he slapped her hand away. "Speaking of which, do you want to pull another prank?"

A sly grin crossed Peter's face as he saw the twinkle in his teammate's eyes. "Let's do it."

* * *

BREAKING NEWS: The Newest Prohibition for Candy?

November 1st, 7:36 A.M.

By Edward Brock

NEW YORK CITY, NY – The children across the U.S. will wake to a sweet surprise this morning while adults will get a sour one. Early this morning, that the White House released a new Executive Order that said all United States residents over the age of 18 are prohibited from eating candy. What a not so sugary wake-up on the morning after Halloween.

The White House has not yet released the official reasoning for the new prohibition, but it inferred that it was part of a new health initiative for the country. Twitter is already buzzing with outraged adults about the new mandate and many calling it the "worst act against humanity". The true authenticity of the mandate is still unclear, but we do know that many adults are not happy.

* * *

**8:03 AM November 1st, Stark Tower**

Peter was munching on his cereal when Steve wandered into the kitchen the next morning. The blond greeted Peter as he reached in for a smoothie, "Morning, son. How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good," the teenager replied in between bites. Steve joined him at the table and they ate together when Bucky and Wanda came in to join them.

"Hello," Wanda hummed while Bucky waved to the duo. Using her red magic to grab them bowls, Bucky got the milk and they poured themselves some of Peter's cereal.

Usually, by now, Bucky and Steve would have run ten miles by now while Wanda would have started her yoga routine, but after the excitement of the late-night, the general mood among the residents was to ease into the morning. Thus the four teammates ate together in comfortable silence.

About twenty minutes later, Sam sauntered in with a large yawn. He immediately made a beeline for the cabinet where his candy was, eager like a little kid. "Mm, peanut M&M's come to me," Sam brown eyes sparkled as he opened his bag.

Watching him surreptitiously, Peter sipped his milk as Sam screeched, "It's all gone!"

The rest of the Avengers looked up in alarm. "What do you mean?" Steve questioned his friend while Sam gestured to the empty bag.

"My candy! It's gone!"

The four superheroes exchanged confused looks before Wanda took off towards her room and a minute later came marching back furiously. "Mine is missing too."

Meanwhile, Steve had checked the drawer he and Bucky had stashed theirs, "Ours is missing as well."

Shooting off a text, Peter spoke up, "You guys didn't hear?"

His teammates looked at the teenager with a mix of confusion and suspicion. "What are you talking about, son?" Steve asked.

Scrolling through his phone to show them, Peter said, "Yeah, there's a new executive order that says anyone over the age of 18 isn't allowed to have candy anymore." Pulling up the webpage with various news articles, he passed his phone around to his teammates. "It's a law now."

"How come I never heard about this?!" Sam cried with outrage, as he held his empty bag with despair. "I just wanted some peanut M&M's."

Bucky and Steve simply shared a confused look while Wanda asked, "Who took the candy? If we're not to have it, did someone break in and take it?"

"F.R.I.D.A.Y.," Steve called, "Who took our candy?"

A bead of sweat began to form on Peter's brow, thankfully no one noticed it as F.R.I.D.A.Y. spoke. "Agent Romanoff took it, sir."

Sam's eyes bugged out even more, "Why would Nat do that?!" Peter took a nervous sip of milk as his teammates began to speculate.

F.R.I.D.A.Y. interrupted their conversations, "Agent Romanoff informed me that she was mailing it to the Barton's. She told me to tell Mr. Wilson specifically that Lila loves peanut M&M's." Sam let out a whimper when he heard the last sentence.

Before anyone else could say anything, Tony's voice came over the intercom. "Guys! Why is F.R.I.D.A.Y. telling me about Red stealing our candy because some governmental order told her to? Since when does Red listen to any government official?"

Seeing his chance, Peter greeted his mentor, "Hi Mr. Stark! Nat was eager to give the candy to the Barton's, so I don't think she cares. She got really happy about giving them all sugar highs."

Wanda snorted at that, "Laura won't be happy about that." Bucky chuckled in agreement.

Tony replied, his tone filled with irritation, "But that still doesn't explain why she made off with my stash."

"I told you, Mr. Stark, Nat was just following the new law."

"I don't believe it," the billionaire grumbled, his voice crackling from a poor connection. "I'm going after her. I want my candy back."

"Um, I don't think that's wise," Steve cautioned. "You know Nat will just do what she wants."

"Steve's right, Shellhead," a feminine voice came from the elevator. Nat stepped out as the doors parted to allow her into the common area and she was immediately met with unhappy faces.

"You!" Sam shouted, pointing his finger at the spy. "You stole my peanut M&M's!"

A smirk crossed her face, "I was just following the law, Sam. I'm sure Lila will send you a thank you card."

A groan escaped Sam as he sank into his seat with a scowl. Steve rubbed his shoulder while Bucky snickered.

"Red!" Tony sounded from the intercom, "I'm coming back there to kick your ass. I want my candy back."

"You're a billionaire, Tony." Nat reasoned, "You can always buy some more for yourself."

"It's the principle of it all, Tasha. You don't steal a man's possessions like that."

"It was for the kids," the redhead replied with a shrug. "What can I say?" She sauntered on over to wrap her arm around Peter, "Besides speaking of kids, we have a real winner right here in Petey."

"I told you not to call me that!" Peter complained as she ruffled his hair playfully.

"Fine, I'll stick with _shchenok_," Nat smiled. "Now come on, you promised to show me Queens today."

"Oh yeah!" The teenager jumped up excitedly, walking with a bounce in his step towards the elevator and pulling Nat along with him. The rest of the team watched with shock as the doors closed and the two disappeared from sight.

"That was strange," Wanda commented, her eyes narrowing with suspicion.

Steve nodded, "When did they get so close?"

"Wait, did Red just steal the kid?" Tony asked, unable to see what just happened.

* * *

**10:13 AM November 1st, Undisclosed Location**

"Wow, this is a lot of candy." Peter's eyes widened as he looked at their stolen stash. "And they won't be able to trace it here? To us?"

The spy nodded confidently, "This is one of my secret hideaways. Tony's never tracked me here and as long as you come with me, he can't follow you either."

"And our agreement still stands? Equally split?"

"Yes," Nat reached out to shake his hand, which he took. Peter turned to his share and pulled out the peanut M&M's, stuffing a few in his pocket.

"Are you taking those for Sam?" His partner raised an eyebrow, causing him to pause.

"Maybe…"

Nat smiled warmly, "You're a sweet kid, Peter. Don't ever change."

"Thanks, Nat."

She held up a Milky Way bar and took a bite, "Your first prank complete. I think this will be the start of a beautiful partnership."

He held up a Hershey's bar to toast with her Milky Way, "But we can give Wanda's candy back tomorrow right? I feel bad that we took hers."

"Yeah, we can do that. Just not Tony's, he still buys his own."

"Are we ever going to tell them this was just a really elaborate prank?"

"Maybe," Nat cocked her head with a smirk. "But I think it'll take at least a day. My hacking was pretty extensive but with your additions to the code, it looked very legitimate. Plus, I pushed it through the official channels, so it'll depend on how long the government takes to admit they got hacked."

His jaw dropped, "Wait. You sent our fake executive order to the whole country?"

She grinned at him, "Don't ever doubt me, Peter. Together we'll go far as a pranking duo."

They just lounged around for the rest of the day, plotting more pranks for the upcoming holidays and laughing as the internet went crazy over the candy prohibition.

* * *

Katniss Legolas Hood: _did you hear about the new law? Saying adults cant have candy anymore _[7:45 AM]

Katniss Legolas Hood: _this really sucks. we were going to do Jimmy Kimmel's challenge this year _[7:45 AM]

Katniss Legolas Hood: _Tasha, why am I getting texts from Sam about peanut mms? _[9:38 AM]

Katniss Legolas Hood: _what did you do _[9:45 AM]

Katniss Legolas Hood: _you hacked the freaking white house didn't you? For some candy?! _[9:45 AM]

Katniss Legolas Hood: _you owe lila some peanut mms. she's gonna be upset when her halloween basket from auntie nat never arrives _[3: 12 PM]

Natasha F-ing Romanoff: _fuck off clint _[3: 13 PM]

Natasha F-ing Romanoff: _guilt-tripping me into buying your daughter more candy _[3: 13 PM]

Katniss Legolas Hood: _using my kids as a cover was not cool they demand candy now _[3: 13 PM]

Natasha F-ing Romanoff: _:P _[3: 15 PM]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real quick fact check: In this chapter, they call an executive order a law. That is not technically true since a law has to be proposed as a bill and passed through both of the houses in congress before being signed by the president before it even becomes a law. A law is permanent unless it is repealed. Executive orders are made by the president and do not go through Congress at all, therefore they are not laws. But I took creative liberties here calling an executive order a law because a lot of executive orders are mistaken as laws. This was supposed to be a prank where Nat and Peter messed with the Avengers and by extension, the rest of America's heads by making up this fake executive order banning candy. That was long, but I wanted to clear it up in case there's confusion. 
> 
> If you've gotten this far, thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:
> 
> shchenok - puppy, because Peter is a literal puppy dog sometimes


End file.
